


Study Buddies

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Study Group, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter, MJ and Ned are getting some extra practice for the decathlon when - to their surprise - Tony Stark arrived to be their mock questionnaire.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating! Work has been crazy!
> 
> Prompt from chip on AO3 : what if peter, MJ and Ned were trying to get some extra practice for a decathlon so peter asks tony to be their mock question giver. Tony agrees cause he likes helping his spider son and he wants to meet peter's close friends. Meanwhile ned and mj also want to see what tony stark is truly like with peter
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

 

“ _This_ is what had Happy worried about?”

 

Peter, Ned and MJ turned at the unexpected voice and simply blinked at Tony Stark.

 

“ _Dude_ ,” Ned said under his breath. “Tony stark is here.”

 

“No shit,” MJ said to Ned.

 

“Da-Tony! What are you doing here?” Peter asked, quickly jumping to his feet, nearly knocking the chair over in the process.

 

“It’s Friday kid,” Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “You and I are supposed to be interning, doing whatever it is interns do at Stark Industries.”

 

Peter quickly grabbed his phone off the library table and looked at the time. He groaned and hung his head back, his hairs brushing Tony’s fingers where they still rested on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. We lost track of time.”

 

“What exactly are you doing” Tony asked.

 

“Practicing for the decathlon,” MJ answered, flashing her cards at Tony. “Competition is next Tuesday.”

 

“Let me,” Tony snapped his fingers and MJ obediently handed them over. Tony read through them quickly and nodded. “Yeah, we can do better.” He guided Peter back into his chair and pulled up his own, settling at the head of the table. “Great start, but flash cards? Really? Isn’t your generation all about tech?” he said to MJ while pulling out his phone and started tapping away.

 

“Is this really happening?” Ned whispered to Peter.

 

“I think so,” Peter whispered back.

 

“Awesome,” Ned grinned.

 

“Alright Kid,” Tony said. “Let’s see what kind of genius you are.”

 

* * *

 

 

MJ and Ned got over their initial shock of Tony Stark acting as their mock questioner and found themselves falling easily into the rhythm that he set for them.

 

Throughout the questions, MJ subtly split her attention between Peter, Tony and Ned but was taking detailed observations about how the first pair interacted. There was no doubt in her mind that they two of them had a deeper relationship then boss/intern or even mentor/intern.

 

She knew something had happened to Peter. One day he had turned up to school and seemed older. The youthfulness that sparked in his eyes was not as bright. It wasn’t gone – Peter still got weirdly excited about building Lego Death Stars with Ned – but there was a knowledge there that MJ couldn’t place…until now.

 

It was the same knowledge that Tony Stark held in his eyes – knowledge he protected from the mere mortals that made up Earth.

 

MJ wasn’t sure how Peter knew this but she suspected she would put two and two together soon enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Ned was torn between his awe of Tony Stark and that fact he was currently answering questions from _Ironman_ and that Peter had almost slipped up and called Tony Dad twice. He was aware of the transition from Mr. Stark to Tony but he was confused as to when Tony became _Dad_.

 

He figured that it had something to do with The Field Trip. Ned capitalised this because ever since that day Peter was different. Older. Peter hadn’t said anything but Ned was the guy in the chair. Something big had happened but whatever it was had been so bad that Peter wasn’t speaking about it.

 

Ned was happy for Peter though. He had been there when Uncle Ben had died and how much it had affected his best friend. Ned couldn’t imagine losing his parents _and_ an uncle who had raised him. It had just been Peter and Aunt May for so long.

 

Peter was flourishing under Tony’s guidance and Ned had noticed that changes in his friends (changed that weren’t spider-related).

 

“Okay enough study, you have this in the bag,” Tony switched his phone off, leaning back in his chair.

 

* * *

 

 

To say Tony was impressed was an understatement. He whole heartedly approved of Peter’s friendship choice (and even suspected the small crush that Peter held for MJ) but would never admit it to them. He didn’t need Ned gushing to him like a love-struck teenager.

 

Still, maybe he could throw them a bone.

 

“You guys are even Stark Industry material,” He shrugged casually.

 

“Oh my god,” Ned squeaked.

 

“I’d take an internship, now that you aren’t creating weapons that massacre small villages for a profit.”

 

Tony blinked at MJ.

 

“You think we will win?” Peter asked, breaking the silence in the room.

 

Tony smiled and gently nudged Peter’s ankle under the table with his foot. “Yeah kid. You’ll smash them.” He stood, smoothing his clothing. “Now, let’s get out of this dingy library and into a _real_ lab. _Not_ you,” he added to Ned. And then to MJ “I like you. When you graduate, call me and I’ll set something up.”

 

MJ stood, shrugging her shoulder. “I’ll think about it.” She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. “Later losers.”

 

“She’ll either run the world or destroy it,” Tony said thoughtfully.

 

“She’ll do both,” Peter quipped.

 

“Come on son, Pepper’s cooking Italian for dinner,” Tony said. “Ted.” He nodded.

 

“Pepper’s cooking is way better then May’s,” Peter said and then immediately paled. “Don’t tell Aunt May I said that.”

 

“And risk you weirdly scary Aunt castrating me? I don’t think so, Kid.”

 

Ned grinned as the two walked out of the library together, him trailing behind. At least he knew that this father/son thing wasn’t one sided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you have any prompts please send them through :) 
> 
> Happy Reading :)


End file.
